


Stay

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Drabble, Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: "Hey, you can go back to sleep. I'm going to go hop in the shower."Dan nods, already almost asleep again.





	

Arin quickly shuts off the alarm, and sits up in bed. He looks over at Dan, who's blinking sleepily at him.

 

"Hey, you can go back to sleep. I'm going to go hop in the shower."

 

Dan nods, already almost asleep again.

 

Since it's Saturday, Arin would normally be asleep still as well, but unfortunately he has a dentist appointment today.

 

After he gets out of the shower and gets ready, Arin goes over to the bed and shakes Dan's shoulder gently.

 

"Hey, I'm leaving now."

 

Dan mumbles something.

 

Arin leans closer. "What?"

 

Without opening his eyes, Dan reaches out and pulls hard so Arin drops down onto the bed. Dan wraps his arms around Arin, and holds on tightly. "Don't go."

 

"Come one, dude. I can't miss my appointment. I don't need to give my dentist anymore reasons to poke at my gums until they bleed." Arin tries to wiggle his way free unsuccessfully.

 

Dan hums unhappily. "Just call and say that you're sick."

 

Arin sighs. "Fine. You have to schedule my next doctors appointment then."

 

"Deal."

 

 


End file.
